Rainbow Six:The Academy
by Nightwing141
Summary: Rainbow needed more teams to handle the ever growing threat of terrorism in the world, they made an academy. Follow Dick Grayson, John Clark, Artemis Crock and others threw adventures, romance, humor, horror and more as they deal with the terrorism abroad and chaos in the academy! This is my first story so please be nice but, criticism is welcome and appreciated
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

_**Rainbow Six**_:_**The Academy **_

_**Prologue**_

John Clark sat behind his mahogany desk reading a recent field report from a mission in Germany. John rubbed his eyes silently asking why he had to read field reports when he was saw the whole thing, just as he put the report down a knocking was heard coming from the door to his office, "Yes?" he called out to the person on the other side of his door. His trustworthy friend and right hand man Alistair Stanley enters and hands him an envelope, and stated "You might not like what you read John." when John opens and starts to read the document his face begins contort to a look of both confusion and anger "They want us to what?!" John exclaimed. "Go public sir." is all Alistair replied "Now why would they want that, keeping Rainbow a secret was their idea in the first place." John retorted "They feel we need more than two teams John." "Then get some volunteers from special forces units, not build a damn academy." John said as he got up to make a phone call to some soon to be deaf politicians. "John lets not get hasty here, lets simply call and ask why" Alistair pleaded with John but the pleas fell on deaf ears as John asked to be connected to the U.N. defence council. John immediately slammed the phone down and sighed he felt it best in his now semi calm state to brief the staff and team members about the decision he was forced to make.

Domingo "Ding" Chavez was busy in the barracks inspecting his team, when a young british Corporal came in and informed he and his team were to assemble in the meeting room across the hall from John's office. "Wonder what Mr. C wants with us?" Chavez the only person allowed to call John Mr.C was mainly because Ding was John's son in law. Chavez told his team that they were to immediately go the meeting/briefing room. Once inside the two teams and 50 or so support staff were murmuring about what this could be about. John entered the room and everyone quieted down, "What's this about Mr.C?" questioned Chavez,

"We were just informed that we need more than two teams, so we are to create an academy to train and test possible operatives." "So we need to go public ?" questioned one of men from team one. "Yes and no, they want us build and manage an academy filled with recruits and instructors, while they did imply we were to go public the didn't say we have to." replied John with a cool tone to his voice "So what we build an academy hire instructors and train operatives without anyone noticing it?" sarcastically stated Alistair "Exactly that Al, we do this

we get more teams and we stay a secret." stated John with a smug look about his face while his compatriots looked dumbfounded. "So when do we start?" joked Chavez.

_**Chapter One: First Recruits **_

FBI field agent Richard "Dick" Grayson was called in to evaluated to take part in some new counter terrorist unit, that coincidentally no one ever heard of either . Personally he felt it was a prank made up by his best friend and partner Wally Allen , who just last week tried to pull something similar but, was caught by a passing intern. When Dick reached the area he was supposed to go to he looked around and only saw a few men talking with his boss ,Smith, he went up and asked them what they needed him for , "These gentlemen wish to see if you would like to join their new unit ." simply stated Smith. Dick pondered for a moment and asked "What kind of unit ,is it this 'Rainbow' I keep hearing about?" The man to the left dressed simply in a three piece brown suit responded with a thick British accent "A counter terrorist unit and you will be given the the name if you agree." Dick stoodfast for a moment and hastily "Sure , I'll join your new unit?" "Great,have your bags packed and your passport ready by five we'll pick you up at your apartment." replied the second man ,again with a sharp accent ..

DEA agent Artemis Crock was just leaving the hospital for a cut she sustained during a raid the cut itself requiring several stitches, when she was approached by her boss ,Diana ,and one female and one male both wearing suits. She immediately assumed the worst that they were here for the accusation that she used unnecessary force on a suspect "Diana I swear that I didn't didn't break his arm without reason just look at my side." she quickly said in her defence. "No we're not hear about that we're here to see if you'll accept the offer to join a new unit it's a counter terrorist unit ?" asked Diana ,Artemis pondered for a while then asked "What's reason for wanting me?" the female in the suit responded "we like your skill set and wish to put it to good use ." Artemis quickly looked to her boss and silently asked if she would need to give her resignation, "No need Artemis you're just transferring to a new unit the paper work will file itself." stated Diana after understanding Artemis' look, with that said Artemis quickly responded "Yeah I'll join." the male told her to have all her belongings packed a have her passport ready by five.

John was jogging around the track on base with Alistair talking about the new recruits that accepted so far twenty-eight of the forty-five spots were filled . "When should we expect them by Al?" asked John generally wanting to greet the new blood as soon as they arrived in the U.K. "By tomorrow morning 'bout ten ." responded Alastair all the while trying to remain in front of the two teams behind both filled with men about half their age. "Great have you read their files yet some of them have very distinguished careers for their ages."asked John as the reached the start of the track for the fifth and last time for them while teams still had to do three more. "Quite distinguished indeed John, can't wait to see meet them in person." The two heads of Rainbow were ready for the new blood but, is the new blood ready for Rainbow?


	2. Another AN

Hey Guys Nightwing141 here and I'm back and sadly came in 5th with my entry to competition, so now that it's over the first chapter is back and a true second one would be up shortly since I got half days coming up with nothing planned except reading and watching mangas/animes and updating this story for YOU the faithful readers. and expect ANs as a separate chapter to inform you guys of what's going on with the story. So I'm off to write see ya soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Packing and Parents

Dick Grayson had been packing and was about half way done when there was a knocking at his apartment door "You guys said I have 'till 4 it's only 3 what gives." exclaimed Dick. He opened his door to reveal his adoptive father Bruce Wayne "Oh hey Bruce what's with the visit you usually give me a heads up when you do?" asked Dick just then Bruce was pushed away and Dick was tackled to the ground by his younger brother Damian and Bruce was pushed aside when his wife Selena came into Dick's apartment and said "Just wanted to check up on our little dickie- bird, what's so wrong with that?". As soon as Dick got up he gave Selena a hug and said "Nothing, just I really can't have visitors right now, I'm in the middle of packing."

"Why are you Dick?" asked Damien "Just got a transfer to a new unit is all." answered Dick nonchalantly, "Where's this new unit Dick?" questioned Bruce, "Don't know Bruce." "Will you tell us where're you're going Dick?" asked Selena 'If I can, I don't even know the name yet." Dick said as he was having Damien jump up and down on his suitcase to get it shut. A loud knocking sound resonated from the door and a voice from the other side said "

it's time to go." just as that was said Dick ran to his room and took his 'Flying Graysons' poster and put it in it's protective case and said "Time for me to go, nice seeing you guys again tell Alfred I said hi and Tim too!" as he ran out leaving his guests alone in his apartment when Damien said "Well, I'm gonna look for his cash stash."

-Line Break-

When Dick finally boarded his flight he noticed he had a first class ticket and took notice someone was by his seat so he went up and asked "Is this seat 27 and 28" the blonde woman who was packing the overhead said "Yup, you my neighbor for the next 8 hours?"

"Yea, well I'm Dick Grayson, nice to meet you." "Artemis Crock, same." as they sat down a stewardess came up and asked if the young man or his 'girlfriend' would like a pillow or a blanket they both declined and and they both said neither of them were dating the other one the looks on their face gave the stewardess a nice chuckle as she apoligized for the mistake.

AN: Wow that took me 4 days and 10 drafts to finish hope you all liked it and Artemis' chapter detailing her packing experience is coming my friend is helping me there since I don't what the hell a girl would pack besides what my messed up teenage mind tells me. So until next time stay Traught and welmed and feel the aster.


End file.
